earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Casey Brinke
History (Submitted by Herald) Captain Brinke: 2000 Casey began life as the comic book character known as Captain Brinke, the ten-year-old leader of the St. Michael's Children's Hospital Jamboree Fighter Squadron. The comic book didn't sell very well as it was only available in one comic book shop on one street: Danny the Street. Casey was actually created by Danny the Street when the sentient street was still quite young. Casey was meant to bring cheer to those living on Danny the Street, but lack of readers derailed those plans. In the final arc, Casey's father had become the evil villain Torminox after contracting the Torminox virus. In order to cure Casey's father and Casey herself (who had also been infected), Casey's fictional mother launched herself toward the sun (honestly, it didn't even make sense in the context of the story). And that's where the comic ended, on a cliffhanger, with Casey's mother hurling herself toward the sun. Except when the story next issue never came, Casey somehow found herself in the real world. She wandered out of Danny's Comics and stumbled off Danny the Street and into Coast City. Lost and confused, Casey found this world was so different from the one she came from. There were still heroes in capes and bad guys in costumes, but technology was more advanced than the setting her stories had taken place in. That was not the only difference. When she went to the hospital seeking treatment for her Torminox infection, the doctors and nurses laughed, telling her there was no such disease. As Casey walked from the hospital, she began to feel the infection dissipating with every second that she considered the possibility the doctors were right. A similar thing happened when she spoke with a taxi driver, trying to find her way to her home city of Dayderry and learned it didn't exist. When she went to the library and spent hours studying atlas after atlas trying to find Dayderry to no avail, Casey's fictional memories began to fade and new ones took their place. Casey Brinke: 2000 - 2011 Thinking she was now an orphan from a troubled childhood, because having a grim origin story seemed to fit this new, grim world she was in, Casey wound up in foster care for a little more than seven years. Once out of the system, Casey put herself through night school while working as a pizza delivery girl. She learned the ins and outs of her new city and those skills later put themselves to use when she got her EMT certification and became an ambulance driver. She then settled into a mundane, though quirky, life in a two bedroom apartment with a constantly changing cycle of roommates and a cat named Lotion. Other than the cat, Casey's only friend was her partner, Sam. Once in the early morning hours, after dropping Sam off at the end of their shift, Casey was taking her ambulance down the road for a wash. That's when she heard a strange voice coming over her ambulance's dispatch radio. She tried toggling the channels as well as turning her radio off and on, but neither worked. She cued her microphone to ask the person to identify themselves but even with her microphone's button pressed, the voice kept talking. That was weird enough to freak Casey out, but then the voice said "Look out, Casey!" and that's when Casey looked up to see a robot stumbling into the street in front of her.Network Files: Casey Brinke 1 Doodle Bug: 2011 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Chief) Terry None and Casey Brinke -- a nobody and a nothing! An improbable union that was elevated to preposterous levels as each were high off drinking many glasses of milk spiked with the cthonic drug $#!+. A kiss shared between two milk-drunk gals caused a spontaneous formation of unknown and dramatic results. Terry became pregnant and gave birth to a son a month later. Terry None (a cthonic homunculus created by Eric Morden) doesn't truly exist. Casey Brinke (a vorpal homunculus created by Danny the Street) also does not exist. What kind of baby do you think they produced? And does their child's nonexistence threaten to break reality? Well, I honestly don't know, but I'm dying to find out! Threat Assessment Resources * Vorpal Homunculus Physiology: ** Cosmic Synchronicity with Danny the Street ** Vorpal Blast: Casey learned that, if she concentrates enough, she can shoot short bolts of vorpal energy out of her hands. This power was taught to her by Danny who said that she was going to gain these powers if her comic book had continued. * Phenomenal Driver & Pilot: Casey is a phenomenal driver. She claims she can drive anything with wheels, wings, or a rudder. * Trained Paramedic: Casey is a trained paramedic, able to aid expert first aid and handle traumatic injuries. * Vorpal Mechanic of Some Skill: Casey knows how to take care of her ambulance, including performing minor repairs. This is actually more impressive than it sounds considering that the ambulance has a vorpal engine. You know how to repair a vorpal engine? I sure don't. * Driver of Danny the Ambulance: Casey is the driver of Danny the Ambulance. Not only does she carry the keys, but the sentient ambulance will only let her drive him. The ambulance can also repair himself, over time, but can repair even faster while Casey is tending to him. ** Teleportation & Dimensional Travel: When she's behind the wheel of Danny the Ambulance, Casey can combine her power with Danny's to cross into the "Fast Lane" which enables her to drive anywhere she wants in just a few minutes. She can take anyone else able to fit inside the ambulance with her, though they best buckle up. It's going to be a bumpy ride. ** Shapeshifting Vehicle: While Casey is piloting Danny the Ambulance, Casey can help Danny take the shape of other vehicles becoming Danny the Limo, Danny the Sports Car, the Dannymobile, Danny the Rocket Place, the Millennium Danny, Danny the Submarine, Danny the Magic School Bus, etc. * Cybernetic Leg: Casey's right leg below the knee is cybernetic. It has no special abilities, other than allowing Casey to kick with a little extra oomph. Weaknesses * Missing Limb: Casey lost her right leg just below the knee. She had it replaced with a cybernetic leg fashioned by Niles Caulder. Analytics * Physicality: 2 - Basic / Typical * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 2 - Basic / Typical * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 2 - Basic / TypicalNetwork Files Extra: Casey Brinke Trivia and Notes Trivia * Terry Bumbescu ran in front of her ambulance when he tried to kill himself.VOX Box: Wally Intervention * Doodle Bug has a Threat Assessment ranking of 36, marking her as a Moderate Threat. Notes * Casey Brinke is a character from Doom Patrol, Vol. 6. * Her birth date is a nod to the first issue of Doom Patrol, Vol. 6 in November 2016. * Casey's address is a nod to the issue where she discovered she was Danny's daughter and the year when this comic book run started: Doom Patrol, Vol. 6 #3 and 2016. * The alias Doodle Bug is a nod to the evil Casey Brinke. * Chief's supplemental report is a nod to Doom Patrol, Vol. 6 #10. Links and References * Appearances of Casey Brinke * Character Gallery: Casey Brinke Category:Characters Category:Dannyzen Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:Composite Character Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Occultism Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Herald Category:Missing Limb Category:Adventurers Category:Doctors Category:Dating Characters Category:Driving Category:Teleportation Category:Moderate Threat Category:27th Reality